


Starry Nights in the City

by OvAeris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cars, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Lovers to Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvAeris/pseuds/OvAeris
Summary: How to convince a Baekhyun to get out of his dorm room a.k.a "Game Room". And enjoy a drive into the sunset.Ask PARK THE BAEKHYUN EXPERT CHANYEOL to do the Job!I'm posting the summary for motivation !





	Starry Nights in the City

**Author's Note:**

> A working progress.

Soon !


End file.
